Two Penguins Is Better Than One
Two Penguins Is Better Than One is The 4th Episode of BTUP Plot Catodia : Hmm... I'm Bored Jakey : Uhh Let's Make a Snowman? Catodia : Scratch that. Raichu : Maybe We could See the News if theres any Crime going on News : HELP US!!!!!!!!!!! Theres an Evil Snowman!! Hes On the Loose! (Evil Snowman Was beside The News Reporter) (Evil Snowman Makes him Into a Zoombie) Catodia : Everything happens in the News! (They Run into Town) Raichu : ZOMBIES!!!!!!!! Catodia : Scared? I'm Not Scared of Those Dirty People! (Catodia Hits the Watch But Jakey Stops him) Catodia : What? Jakey : Think About it they just got infected I Saw some movies that they kill the one who made them into a zombie and Everything get into normal! Catodia : But We're Not In A movie! Raichu : Jakey's Right, We Gotta find That "Evil Snowman" And Destroy it! Jakey : Right. So Split up and find him! Catodia : News Flash. What happens if he knows where we are and make us into zombies and the world will be zombified. (Brian On Behind the Tree) Brian : So hes back. i gotta Destroy him before he make a big Mess. Evil Snowman : Nice to see you here BRIAN! Brian : YOU! Evil Snowman : Are you gonna stop Hiding like a baby and Fight me? Brian : You know i can't Hide my Secrets Forever! Evil Snowman : And thats Today, Later (He Teleports) Brian : I Guess so. Raichu : I think I know Where to get Weapons with No Harmful stuffs Like Tranquilizer Gun Jakey : Good idea! (In The Shop) Raichu : OLD MAN KRAKUD! Krakud (Zombie) : (Zombie Language) Raichu : Yuck. Major Horror Movie (Krakud Tries to Attack Raichu But Catodia Grabs a Tranquilizer Gun and Hits Krakud Zombie) Jakey : DUDE! Catodia : Jakey, Sometimes You need to do something you don't Like, Like Making this Old Guy sleep. (Raichu, Jakey And Catodia Grabs a Tranquilizer gun) Raichu : Let's Make some Zombie Go Nighty Night! (In The Town) (Catodia and Jakey and Raichu were shooting zombie to sleep with tranquilizer Gun) Catodia : GET OFF MEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Then shoots The Zombie) Jakey : How Many Zombie People are Here?!!? Raichu : Let's Move! (They Run and Shoots Zombies on There way) Raichu : FOUND HIM! Evil Snowman : How Right you are Raichu! Raichu : How did you know my Name? (Evil Snowman Turns him Into a Zombie) Evil Snowman : You will know... If you ever Turn back! (Evil Snowman Teleports away) Jakey : Oh no! Were too Late!! Zombie Raichu : (Zombie Language) (Catodia Shoots him with Tranquilizer Gun) Catodia : Let's Come back to him later, Let's Find that Evil snowman! Jakey : Found him! Catodia : What do you want with us?! Evil Snowman : What Would An Evil Mastermind Will! TAKE OVER THE WORLD MWAHAHAHHA! (Evil Snowman Turns Jakey into a Zombie) Evil snowman : Your Next Catodia! (Brian Gets out!) Brian : Stop this! Evil Snowman : Why Should i? BRIAN THE SNOWMAN? So you Finally Revealed your Identity to Catodia How Sweet! Brian : Grrr! (Brian Molds Hes Wood into an Hammer with spikes) IM GONNA DESTROY YOU! Evil Snowman : Mwhaahah Catodia : Another Snowman? WHO ARE YOU? And Whats going on?!?! Brian : I'll tell you the Information Later Just turn into an ALIEN! Catodia : How did you know i can? Brian : Just Do it! (Brian the Snowman Smashes Evil Snowman But Evil Snowman Regenerates) I cant Hold him much longer! Catodia : You Dont have to! (Catodia Turns into NRG) Penguin NRG : LETS BRING ON THE HEAT! (NRG Shoots Radiation On Evil Snowman) Evil Snowman : My Body! Why you! (Evil Snowman Grabs NRG) Penguin NRG : Let Go of Me! (NRG uses Full body Radiation) Evil Snowman Melting : Im Turning Into some Kind of Water. (Brian Smashes Him with Hes Hammered Woods) Evil Snowman Melted : (Evil snowman tries To Speak) Brian : Is That it? (Evil Snowman's melted Liquid Body Moves to Cold snow and Regenerates His Body) (Catodia Comes back) Catodia : WHO ARE YOU?! ARENT YOU WITH THAT GUY?!!?! ARENT YOU A VILLAIN? Brian : Im a Hero a Snowman. That Evil Snowman is my Arch Nemesis. Catodia : If hes Gone why is Everyone Still A Zombie?! Brian : Hes Still Alive You just Melted him You shouldve Thrown him into some kind of volcano Catodia : Atleast we know Our Plans Brian : it might work or not We could take our Chances. Catodia : Lets Not Try to Lose our mind.. (Raichu zombie and Jakey Zombie Comes by) Raichu and Jakey (Zombie) : (Zombie Language) (Raichu and Jakey Hits The Penguin Trix) Zombie XLR8 : (Zombie Language) Zombie Rath : (Zombie Language) (catodia Grabs tranquilizer Gun and shoots them Many times) Catodia : That's Enough for there Slumber. Lets go and get the Evil Snowman And Give him a Timber! Brian : What? Catodia : Dude Snowman has Woods If we destroyed him he will Go Timber! Brian : I.. Dont Get it. Catodia : Lets just Go (Catodia grabs brian and give him a tranquilizer gun) Shoot them Very hard (Brian and Catodia Shoots them with Tranq Gun) Brian : i see him (Brian Molds hes Wood Feet into an Hoverboard) Hop in! Catodia : Teched out! (Brian Hovers To Evil Snowman) Brian : Now We WIll destroy you for Good! Evil Snowman : MWAHAHHAHAH Are you kidding me?!?! Brian : Kid, Show him! (Catodia Turns into Heatblast) Penguin Heatblast : New alien? WOAH! (Heatblast shoots fire) Evil Snowman : Didnt you know i can do this? (Evil Snowman Mold His Body into a Snow Heatblast and Shoots Fire and they Clashes) Penguin Heatblast : I think i cant Hold this Much Longer!! Brian : you dont Have to (BRIAN Molds hes Hands Into a Sharp Sword and Mold hes Feet into A Big Kicking Feet and Kicks Him with it and Slashes him) Evil snowman (As Evil Snowman Heatblast) : SO MUCH DESTRUCTION I CANT DO THIS! (Penguin heatblast Grabs Evil Snowman But Evil Snowman Keeps Hitting him on hes Fired Head) Evil Snowman (As Evil Snowman Heatblast) : EVEN THOUGH I MELTING I DON'T CARE!! Penguin Heatblast : Well you will Turn into a Dried Water! (Penguin Heatblast Throws Him into the Volcano) Penguin Heatblast : See you in the Darkness Freak. (The Town Was back) Brian : It's Time For me to leave Catodia : Ok But can i tell something about you to my friends Brian : my Information Should be Secret Sorry Catodia. Just be Quiet about me (Brian Teleports) Jakey : Dude what happen? Catodia : Hmm... Long Story Ill Tell it to you in the way Raichu : My Back Hurts and my hand is still Asleep -~-The End-~- Contest There isnt no Contest in this Episode Since Brian The Snowman Made a Non Cameo Appearance Sorry About that! Aliens Used Jakey *Zombified Penguin XLR8 Catodia *Penguin NRG *Penguin Heatblast Raichu *Zombified Penguin Rath Villains *Evil Snowman Alien Copied * Evil Snow Heatblast Characters Brian The Snowman Wooden Machines * 2 Big Wooden Sword * 2 Big Feet * A Hammer with spikes Category:Episodes Category:BTUP Category:Narutosasuke124